


Feel You

by stylesharrys



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Deprivation, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: He finds you quickly, pulling you into his side and wrapping his arms around you. You’re ready to fall asleep in his naked embrace, feeling his skin on yours is all you’ve really craved. But Harry wants more, even if he is utterly exhausted.He cranes his neck down and noses at your cheek, waiting for you to look up at him. The second you do, his soft lips are enveloping yours in a hot, silky kiss that melts your insides. You kiss him back with just as much gentle vigour and you can feel his ringed hand trail from your face down the side of your bare body.Harry gropes at your ass, squeezing and massaging; losing himself in your touch and the pretty little whimpers you shudder into his mouth. You can feel his cock hardening against your hip, can feel his sticky arousal leak from his aching tip. You kiss him a little harder, fingers tangling in his hair and Harry rolls on top of you, body between your thighs.“Need t’ feel yeh, baby,” he whispers breathlessly, easing his weight on yours and you hum, eyes rolling. “Fuck, need t’ feel that cunt,” he shudders into the crook of your neck. All you can do is nod, pussy throbbing as he reaches between your bodies.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Feel You

It’s been hard, too fucking hard.

When you agreed to join Harry on the American leg of tour after you got your holiday approved, you didn’t expect it to be so damn exhausting—and you weren’t even the one performing on stage in front of thousands every other night.

You never stayed in a city long enough to explore. You didn’t have the guts or confidence to explore on your own and what was the fun in wandering aimlessly around new places if your love wasn’t by your side to do the exploring with you?

He was cooped up in green rooms or sound checks, caught by fans whenever you tried to go for lunch. You’ve been on the road with him for two weeks and it feels like you’ve hardly seen him. You’re all running on adrenaline right after the shows but it fades as quickly as it builds and you’re exhausted all over again.

Most nights you can’t sleep, craving more from your lover, missing his touch. But Harry is tired and his rest and well-being are more important than your sexual drive. Saying that, you can’t remember the last time the both of you were intimate. Maybe a two months ago, when you made his favourite meal and he fucked you on the kitchen counter.

Tonight feels no different than the last two weeks. He’s sweaty and buzzing when he comes off stage, screaming and high on adrenaline. He kisses you passionately as your arms wrap around his neck, just like every other night he performs. He jumps around on the way back to the cars and throws an arm over your shoulder, kissing at your temple and boasting about the crowd.

He’s the same as every other night when you get into the car that takes you to the hotel. Hand on your thigh but it never stays there. He talks animatedly about his performance, about who incredible Sarah was on the drums, asking you if you saw how hard the crowd went to _Kiwi_.

His adrenaline falters the same way as it always does. He stops talking and reminiscing to take a breath and as he relaxes in his seat, his eyes are suddenly feeling rather droopy and his body aches; muscles exhausted. His hand is back on your thigh and you’re cuddling into his arm as the drive continues.

You know his eyes are fluttering closed, that he’s struggling to keep up after such a long and gruelling day, so you’re surprised when he squeezes your thigh a little harder than usual and his pinkie finger inches closer to your core.

This is most definitely different.

Your body breaks into tingles, goosebumps on your flesh but your skin is blazing a burning fire that ignites the coil in your stomach. You don’t say anything, not when you’re in the car with everyone. Instead, you coddle into him a little closer and crane your neck just enough to allow your lips to press an open-mouthed kiss to his damp neck.

When you get back to the hotel, Harry’s got his fingers tightly intertwined with yours as he guides you to the elevator. You bid the band good nights as they get off a few floors below you, leaving you both alone.

It’s still silent between you both and his hold on your hand has only grown tighter. By the time Harry’s unlocking your room, you’re giddy with excitement, chest warm and fuzzy. But he kisses your temple and flicks on the bathroom light, tugging off his shirt and running the water of the shower.

He comes back into the room as you stand by the foot of the bed. “Fancy ‘aving a shower wi’ me, love? I’ll wash yeh hair,” he bargains. You’re not even a little disappointed that there won’t be any sexy time involved. Showering together will be the closest you’ve been in months and you won’t pass up the opportunity or complain that it isn’t more. It’s already everything.

Neither of you waste any time before you’re both under the shower head that sprays water from the ceiling. Your chests are pressed close together, nipples pearled and scratching at the skin of his inked torso. Harry’s large hands push the water through your hair, washing away the dirt and sweat and kissing your forehead as he rinses the conditioner out. 

He ends up washing his own hair, allowing you to watch the ripples of water tumble down his toned body, your lips parting in hunger and the heat rises between your thighs again. You’re forced to watch him throw his head back under the water, rinsing those locks you want nothing more than to tug on.

You push the impure thoughts from your head as you finish cleaning up; wrapping towels around your bodies and brushing your teeth side by side. Neither of you say anything. Harry doesn’t ask why you’re giving him bedroom eyes through the mirror, and you try desperately to ignore the tent that begins to form beneath his towel. 

You both opt against clothes as you crawl into bed. He reaches over to turn the bedside light off and darkness swarms you both as a rush of arousal pools between your thighs again when you feel him reach around the bed for you. There’s always been something so sexy and exciting about being naked in complete and utter darkness with Harry.

He finds you quickly, pulling you into his side and wrapping his arms around you. You’re ready to fall asleep in his naked embrace, feeling his skin on yours is all you’ve really craved. But Harry wants more, even if he is utterly exhausted.

He cranes his neck down and noses at your cheek, waiting for you to look up at him. The second you do, his soft lips are enveloping yours in a hot, silky kiss that melts your insides. You kiss him back with just as much gentle vigour and you can feel his ringed hand trail from your face down the side of your bare body. 

Harry gropes at your ass, squeezing and massaging; losing himself in your touch and the pretty little whimpers you shudder into his mouth. You can feel his cock hardening against your hip, can feel his sticky arousal leak from his aching tip. You kiss him a little harder, fingers tangling in his hair and Harry rolls on top of you, body between your thighs.

“Need t’ feel yeh, baby,” he whispers breathlessly, easing his weight on yours and you hum, eyes rolling. “Fuck, need t’ feel that cunt,” he shudders into the crook of your neck. All you can do is nod, pussy throbbing as he reaches between your bodies.

Harry’s fingers meet your cunt, swirling the overwhelming amount of wetness across your mound and groaning. “So fuckin’ wet fo’ me, such a wet pussy,” he praises, soaked fingers slathering his throbbing dick as he pumps himself twice before lining his tip with your entrance. 

“Need you, H. Missed you so much,” you pant into the darkness and he grunts, sliding his hips against yours and he feels your tight hole to the brim. He’s grunting softly into your neck, his whole body weight falling on top of yours and the crushing feeling is almost too good. 

“Fuck, you’re so big, baby.”

He’s collapsed on top of you, panting heavily into the crook of your neck and your fingers gently massage his scalp, lost in the feeling of having every inch of his skin encompass you.

Small moans tumble past his lips as you feel his shoulders relax. Your cunt is throbbing around him, pulsing and clenching; keeping him warm and snug. The sound of Harry’s fluttering mewls lulls you into a state of euphoric bliss and you can feel peace begin to wash over you.

Sex with Harry is always a lot of things, but peaceful has never been one of them. You’ve never had his cock deep inside of you and felt like you could sleep. Usually, he’s drilling his hips against yours, choking you and spitting in your mouth, spanking your ass and calling you _his_ _good girl_. The new sensation is overwhelming and you know he feels it too.

He musters up all the energy he can to lift his hips and push them back into yours, but the second his cock slides back in, he’s laying on you again, whining helplessly in your ear as he hits deeper. “S’okay,” you whisper softly, moaning mid assurance and he breathes deeply.

“Don’t move, don’t want you to move. Just need to feel you,” you shudder. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and neck, keeping him close to you and Harry kisses the junction between your shoulder and neck tenderly.

“Feel fuckin’ all of yeh, love. Feel so fuckin’ good fo’ me, baby… so fucking good,” Harry drawls sleepily, and your know by his low tone that he can barely keep his eyes open, but honestly, neither can you. Your fingers continue to scratch at his scalp as you hum, kissing the top of his head.

“I know, H. Go to sleep, baby. Can fuck me as hard as you want tomorrow, but for now… sleep,” you promise. He doesn’t bother to argue. Instead, his cock throbs in anticipation of tomorrow morning and your cunt tightens around him.

Harry mumbles a declaration of love into your shoulder and you whisper it back, feeling just as peaceful and exhausted as he is.

You fall asleep with his thick cock buried deep inside you. When you wake up the next morning, it’s his face between your thigh and his wet tongue shoved in your cunt as you cum in his mouth.


End file.
